The Shaman King's Paper
by FCelcia
Summary: A oneshot story just for Yoh and Anna's fans!


**Yoh Asakura was the Shaman King. He was the King of all the shamans in the world. And wow, he was just a young lad who wasn't even considered as an adult, especially with the way he did things in his life. **

**When people said that he was such a laggard, did they mean that he never read books or wrote anything nice in his life? **

**Well, actually, he did. **

**He read lots of comic books. And the funny ones too! **

**And he did write something, once, something special about someone special in his life…**

Yoh Asakura was sitting on his chair when the drops of water started falling down from the sky. He gazed through the window, when his teacher was busy explaining how grammar worked. But who cared? He was the Shaman King after all. He needed no grammar brain to be the King, or so he thought.

Yoh looked at the teacher once and then sighed heavily.

The class was so boring, as always.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his notebook. And then, he grabbed a pen that was just in front of his big, lazy eyes.

"Hm…" He mumbled.

He looked around the class, thinking of something to write about or to draw about.

And he found what he wanted to do, or specifically, who he wanted to write about.

'_She is beautiful, strong, intelligent, and everything that a guy needs…_'

He stopped. Thinking about words was harder than he thought it would be.

'_She is mighty, powerful, and cold, people think of her always as an Ice Queen. And yes, she is my Shaman Queen.'_

He paused for a moment before continued on what he was doing.

'_As always she closes her eyes from all of the things that she doesn't want to see, and as always, she covers her ears from things she fears she may hear… But she opens he minds, and even her hearts to her only, and one only King.' _

He smiled at his thoughts slowly. His eyes were bright with joy.

'_When people say that she is cold and mean as she seems to be, they never really open their eyes wider than usual… She is a dear sweetheart for the King who will never want to lose he lover. The Ice Queen is a love of the King who pleases her with many favors, and yet, the King is her only true love in her life. And he will always be…'_

Yoh took a glance at Anna, who sat just in front of him, and a smile crept once again on his face.

'_I love her and will always do… For as long as the time keeps growing, this love will never reach its end… Not even until this world comes to the final.' _

He took a deep breath before someone snatched away the paper from his side.

Yoh looked up. It was his teacher. He was aghast at that moment, but too scared to even show his fear.

His teacher looked at Yoh sharply before he put his glasses on and started to read Yoh's paper.

Yoh was pleading for life to death while his teacher was just fixing his glasses uncomfortably.

And then, Yoh felt a strong grip on his hand and he looked at his teacher slowly.

Yoh was expecting to see something like wrath or at least a disappointed face of his teacher, but he did not.

His teacher was smiling to him secretly when he bowed close to Yoh to whisper something to Yoh's ear.

"Let me tell you something, Mr. Asakura…."

Yoh could feel his sweat on his face.

"This paper is excellent. It is an A plus paper. I'll give you extra points for this. May I show this to your fiancée?" He said, smiling sweetly when he mentioned 'fiancée'.

Yoh blushed.

He smiled back to his teacher right before he answered his question.

"Thank you, sir. But no, I think I will just keep it for awhile…" He said, nodding to his teacher before his teacher smiled to him and walked back to the board.

Yoh made sure that his teacher wasn't looking at him anymore and sighed deeply.

He put the paper between a book that he could find that time and started to draw a monkey in a hat instead of a cat in a boot.

**Well, the Shaman King finally has written something nice in his life. Something really nice that actually could make the Queen delighted when she read it. But he never wanted to show the paper to her. **

**And so… he never did. **

A week after that event, the Shaman King was sleeping soundly in his room. An itako came to his room and rocked him softly.

"Wake up, baka!" She said, kicking him hard on his back.

Yoh mumbled.

He opened his eyes slowly to see his fiancée's face. He smiled happily to see her that morning and sat up on his bed immediately.

He looked at the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning. His eyes opened wide.

"Anna, why are you up so early…? And… why am I… too?" He muttered under his breath.

Anna looked at him coldly, as if he had said something bad about her.

"I… can't sleep. I need to read a book…" She said, trying her best to not showing how embarrassed she was by her strange behavior.

"I… don't have books… I mean… novels… you know that Anna…" Yoh said sleepily, his eyes were half closed.

"You have one of my books, baka! You borrowed it from me last week and haven't returned it back to me yet!" Anna raised her voice.

Yoh yawned and then pointed at his desk.

"There I put it, Anna… can I sleep now?" Yoh said slowly, but still smiling at Anna.

But he never heard the answer, for he was fast asleep himself that time.

Anna walked out his bedroom and went back to her own room. She then started reading her book and found something in it.

It was a piece of paper. And there was a story written on it by the Shaman King.

The Queen read it.

And she read it.

And read it all over again…

**There was always a way for someone to find out something that belonged to them. **

The next few hours, the Shaman King woke up to find a piece of paper with a sticky note on it on his desk.

He walked up to his desk, took the paper on his hands carefully.

His eyes suddenly reached the sticky note on the paper.

And then he smiled.

'_Baka, this is an A plus paper. You should write something like this more often.'_

**And he kept that note ever since. **

**When people said that he was such a laggard, did they mean that he never read books or wrote anything nice in his life? **

**Well, actually, he did.**


End file.
